Plot A
by Lynn Osburn
Summary: Remember when I made you vote for the next chapter? Well this is the one you didn't pick. Enjoy the content. And be sure to read the commentary at the top for an exciting treat!


((Be happy folks! I have created a yahoo based e-mail group just for those of us offically obsessed with Mozenrath Yaoi! Simply review this story, saying you want to join, and I will e-mail you with the information and so on. Enjoy this chapter and have fun.))

Masturbation to Copulation

Gods he was tired of thinking right now. He needed something selfish, something strictly for his own gain. He sighed and gnawed on a piece of sharp cheddar and yeasty bread left for him this morning. He considered the options left to him. There was a strange flattering side to this. He was wanted, needed in a bizarre way. No one else would do. But on the other side…he was pissed beyond all recognition! How DARE they use him like this. Assume to dictate his actions and attitude. Assume to tell him when he could eat, when he sleep, when he could feel pleasure or orgasm or…

He threw the plate against the wall, watching the delicately painted china shatter. He growled. No doubt there would be punishment for that too. He wasn't truly angry… just…frustrated! He had awoken last night, dreaming of a bedroom, more specifically of a bed, and a naked hero lying in wait. He had awoken and poured the bottle of cold juice on himself, shivering to get rid of _that_ feeling. It hadn't worked. He was still in desperate need of release.

His eyes wandered to the toy Aladdin had slipped inside him. It was clean, the smooth, rounded surface glowing in the candlelight. He looked to the 'door'. No one would come for him yet. He had time. Just a little time to himself. Perhaps he could slate some of this insatiable urge and control himself.

Mozenrath took the toy and leaned against the arm couch, his torso resting on it's silky inlay. Slowly he separated his legs, and encircled his entrance with the toys tip. His cheeks turned bright red and he glanced around, making sure no one was there. Deftly he pushed the toy inside, and once again the sweet friction made his defenses crumble. He bit down on his good arm, and moved faster, pushing it in and out, holding back his moans. "Aha! Ahhhh!" he bucked against the toy and his curls bounced back and forth.

Unbidden, the dream image returned again. It was no longer the simple, selfish pleasure of the toy but an image of the nemesis he had sworn to hate. Slowly, deftly forbidding him what he so needed, toying with his body. _Do I really want that?_ He questioned himself. _To be so possessed? To be used in such a way?_

Damn it felt so good! So needed inside he didn't dare stop. He was so involved in it he didn't hear the portal open and the soft feminine chuckle as Jasmine entered. He did however notice when she put her hand over his gloved, helping him push the toy in deeper. "Princess!" His face turned red as a lobster and he fought for composure. But Jasmine gave him no time. Her hand landed against his rump hard and she continued the penetration.

"Master…or mistress." She stood. "Don't stop, you look so nice in that pose." He had no choice, and continued the aggravating masturbation. He watched her go over to the wall and remove on of the toys, with a shudder he realized it was the strap on for a woman and he scrambled away from the couch. Every wicked thing he had ever done to the princess or her city flashed through his mind. Kidnapping Aladdin at Dagger Rock, using Siccoro to turn the city to rubble, freezing her father in golden form. Oh she had so many reasons to hurt him, and with the power she now held over him…

"Come here Mozenrath." She whispered and strode forward. He couldn't disobey, he still had no clue how to get out of here, not to mention she could control him at any moment. He got on his hands and knees and crawled over to her, a little afraid. She put a finger under his chin and lifted his head. "Aladdin told me what a wonderful job you did." She ran her hand up his cheek and into his hair. "And also what you said." She shook her head and raised him so that the phallus was at mouth level. "Take it in Mozenrath, and enjoy it, be slow."

Mozenrath did so with the toy still pumping inside him. The toy was made of a tanned and polished leather, hardened and sewn into it's shape so that one could hardly tell the difference between it and a real shaft. As he took it into his mouth he became away of something, and wondered if it was imagined.

"It's molded after Aladdin's." Jasmine whispered as he continued wetting the fake rod. "Does that arouse you? The thought of having him in your mouth, pleasing him, wanting him?" She looked into Mozenrath's widening eyes and laughed. So it as true, there was desire there inside the sorcerer, maybe only out of curiosity, but still, it was something to work off of. She pulled out of his mouth, looking at the moist phallus and thinking of their first night together. "Do you want to feel that? Just for a little while? What it might be like to have him side you?"

Mozenrath felt something inside his chest squeeze, he ignored it and sneered. "I'm shocked…Mistress. That you would permit someone else to be so close to your husband. You do have a reputation for being abhorrently jealous."

She smiled and petted his head. "By law Aladdin has the right to a harem of as many as we can afford. But I am still Sultana. To allow him to bring another lover into the palace who was of a lesser rank would be down right demeaning to me and an insult to tradition." Mozenrath realized that, in her own way, Jasmine was complimenting him. She recognized his rank, and he was, when all was said and done, the Sultan of a foreign land. Too bad he'd never taken the care to cultivate a populace to be outraged at his capture. "Come here Mozenrath, I won't hurt you."

He sighed, once again, no choice. He knelt before her, as Jasmine considered for a moment. "Stand and put your arms above you." Mozenrath grit his teeth and obeyed as Jasmine reached up and brought a pair of indigo blue ribbons down from the wall. She took his wrists and bound them separately, giving an experimental jerk to see if they were secure and hummed in satisfaction. "Now be silent while I prepare you."

Mozenrath wondered what she meant as Jasmine took his hair and began re-braiding dark amber beads into it, the golden color sparkling against his pale skin. "Beautiful." She said and kissed the nape of his neck, running her tongue across his spine. A involuntary shiver crept up and he felt goose bumps. "You really are a beautiful man Mozenrath." Jasmine stood in front of him and instructed him close his eyes. "Perfect."

"What are you doing?" Mozenrath hazarded a question. He had a pretty good idea with that toy she was wearing, but he wanted to be sure what to expect. She smiled, a smile he hadn't thought her capable of, and felt her hand caress his torso.

"You'll see."

The air pressure changed as the portal opened and he saw two hands come up from behind him. Another band of silk was placed over his eyes and for some reason, that made him snap. "No! No don't!" he resisted violently, jerking the ribbons and trying to regain footing. He did not want his eyes covered, he didn't know why, he just didn't. A familiar voice whispered in his ear, nonsensical words of comfort as a calloused hand stroked his tresses. It was Aladdin, the street rat was doing his best to calm him as he tied the blinding veil behind the sorcerers head. Mozenrath whimpered but forced control on himself.

He had feared for a moment that one of the guards had been brought again. During the first few days there he had made things very difficult on his captors. So difficult that Jasmine had been forced to call the guards in to position him. They were none to gentle, taking any excuse to put their hands in any place and grip or prod when they thought the Sultana wasn't looking. The sorcerer took strange comfort in the knowledge that they didn't want to share him with anybody. The stable hands had been strictly as punishment.

He heard the squeak of the couch as Aladdin sat down and the swish of silk as Jasmine came up behind him. _I'm being watched. He wants to watch me…_ He would NOT admit the excitement that gave him. Not at any cost. Jasmine bent him over a cushion so that his body rested in a semi elevated position, his rear sticking out in what must have looked humiliating. He herd the snap of wood against palm and braced himself.

Jasmine brought the paddle down against his left cheek. Not too hard, just enough to turn the skin there a pleasant peach color for a few seconds. Mozenrath jerked forward and bit his lip. She spanked him again, and again, creating a steady flow of pops against his rump. Each one jarred his body, the smooth mahogany wood smacking his firm ass made an echo in the room. Jasmine suddenly grabbed his pink cheek and chuckled. "You like this don't you?" She spanked him again, harder now.

"No." he whispered and bit down as the next one fell.

"It's alright, you can enjoy it." She encouraged him by sliding a smooth finger inside his entry, turning the paddle against the cusp of his hip. Mozenrath bent his head down, not wanting to show the blush creeping back on his face. "I give you my permission." She began spanking again at a faster pace, one blow after another creating little shocks of stimulation inside and out. His stomach churned and Mozenrath let a muffled whine escape him.

"Please…"he whispered in a voice so faint.

"Please what?" She slipped two fingers in, turning them this way and that. "Say it."

"Damn you!" he muttered and moaned at the same time. "Ahhh….ahhhhhhha!" He couldn't make his mouth close, as if he wanted to scream but could not make the sound come out. "Aaaanngh."

"Say it Mozenrath." Jasmine egged him on. "Say it…or I'll stop." She brought the paddle down again and again, removing her fingers and pressing the head of the toy against him.

"What do you want me to say?" Too late, his body knew what it wanted, and it wouldn't wait for permission to take it. He bucked back against the rod, the very tip of it spreading his cheeks and pushing inside him. It had been a long time…a very long time since he'd had anything sizeable in his body, and a twitch of pain made him shake.

"The truth." This time it wasn't Jasmine who spoke. Aladdin's voice was right by his ear, the soft mouth kissed his cheek and forehead, pulling words from him. "Tell me what you want Mozenrath, and I'll give it to you."

"No…I won't" he let out a strange sound as Jasmine pushed in just a fraction of a centimeter deeper and slide out again. He realized she was widening him, she wouldn't go too far, she wouldn't give him satisfaction, she was saving that for Aladdin. He felt two sets of hands caress his body, one pair slim and soft, the other large and masculine. They worked his body expertly, finding nooks and crannies to touch and tease. Aladdin slide the blinded sorcerer up and roughly took a cream tinted nipple into his mouth, scraping his teeth against the edges.

The whimper he pulled from Mozenrath was inhuman. He worked the nub with unyielding dedication, rolling it around in his mouth, squeezing it with his teeth. He watched Mozenrath's thighs quake and saw the man's member grow proudly. "Why do you deny what you want?" reached lower with his mouth, exploring the lean, taunt chest and abdomen.

"Damn it…Allah damn it…" Mozenrath sobbed in anguish. He took a deep breath and murmured softly. "Take me."

Aladdin smiled. "What? I can't hear you."

"_Aladdin…_please." His voice was strained not with simple desire or want, it was need. Mozenrath ached down to his very core to be touched, grasped and taken. He knew he couldn't go back once it happened. That was how his mentor had controlled him for so long. There were secrets a sorcerer kept guarded very well, and he was about to let that secret out.

The bonds were taken off, and his blindfold removed. He found himself facing deep brown eyes, full of an emotion he wasn't ready to see yet. Too shaken with longing to stand on his own he collapsed, Aladdin catching him and guiding him with Jasmine's help.

He felt two pairs of lips kiss him, Aladdin's on his neck and Jasmine's on his chest. Aladdin drew him up onto his lap, separating his thighs from behind and pushing their members together. "Please…"

Aladdin played with his rib cage, tickling the sides. "Patience. I want this too." He looked at Jasmine and she smiled, bending down to Mozenrath and removing the restraints. He watched in amazement as he gently took the hardened shaft in her mouth and began to pleasure him.

Mozenrath closed his eyes and moaned delightfully. She was drinking him down, her wet and voluptuous mouth soothing half his hunger. Aladdin bit his neck forcefully and he yelped in surprise. "Thank your mistress, she doesn't have to do this."

Jasmine's big dark eyes looked up at him and he gasped. "Ttt…thank you, mistress." He caught the hint of a smile around her lips as her lifted up.

"Your welcome slave." She kissed his inner thigh and began licking his rod up and down. With a sudden move Aladdin lifted him onto his side, pulling one of Mozenrath's legs up to his chest and pressing his own ridged need at Mozenrath's desire.

"Relax." He held one arm around Mozenrath's chest, the other supporting the lifted leg. "Take a deep breath." Mozenrath tried, but the anticipation was making it hard to think, much less breath. "In…and out…in…and…" With that word Aladdin slid his length inside, penetrating Mozenrath with one fluid movement.

Mozenrath threw his head back and he wailed. It hurt…hurt in the way he knew he would limp from tomorrow, but oh _Gods_! He was going to explode. Aladdin waiting for a moment, rubbing the inside of his thighs and lifting him up and down a few inches. Jasmine was still there, using her sweet tongue and lip to bring him pleasure while his body grew used to this. Slowly, ever so slowly, Aladdin began to move inside him, lifting the sorcerer by the hip, pumping him against the infiltrating rod.

Mozenrath covered his mouth and bit down on his arm, everything inside felt so tender, so taut. Each time Aladdin let him down his body became more prepared, more accommodating to the sensation. He could hardly breath, much less school his emotions. He submitted, for the first time in a long time, to the command of another.

Aladdin for his part was doing everything he could to control himself. The sorcerer was so tight inside, his back gone straight and pressed against the street rat's chest. He leaned Mozenrath's head to him and kissed his plush lips, slipping his tongue past the teeth and persuading his tongue into the dance. Slowly he felt the insides widen, ready to accept more of him. With patience he guided another inch inside, his rod disappearing between two beautiful cheeks.

With that Mozenrath screamed and fell forward, barley catching himself on the floor. His hips were now in Aladdin's lap, allowing the hero full access to him, while his torso was supported by his arms. Aladdin chortled. He lifted a hand and brought it down on Mozenrath's ass. "Do you know how cute you look?" he asked.

Before Mozenrath could respond he found Jasmine in front of him, her body fully exposed. She was beautiful, her caramel colored nipples aroused and hard, her soft stomach reaching down to a small tuff of silky black fur between her legs. He couldn't think enough to argue, he didn't really want to. He wanted to touch, to explore. The ache hadn't stopped, and Aladdin was going deeper, making him wait for it. He didn't wait for an order, he leaned forward and licked Jasmine's folds.

Jasmine gasped and slowly lowered herself to the lush carpets. Mozenrath took her hips in his hands and brought her closer, tending to her needs as his tongue caressed and suckled every little inch. Her scent was musky and hot, and her flavor was vaguely cinnamonish. She moaned and arched her back, allowing him to push his tongue inside, probing and exploring her depths.

Aladdin began to pick up the pace, moving himself inside steadily. Mozenrath's moans were muffled against Jasmine's thighs, but the pleasure was obvious on his face. Jasmine was slowly bucking against the young wizards mouth, humming in that little way she had. It was an interesting picture, two of the greatest heros in the Seven Deserts, exchanging pleasure from one of the most evil sorcerers there ever was.

Aladdin groaned, Mozenrath's hips were flexing over him and he lost what little control he had left. In a single movement Mozenrath was completely on the floor, leaning on his arms as his hips were lifted up. "Yes, Aladdin yes!" Mozenrath groaned as Aladdin thrust his entire length in again, flesh smacked together in a tender rhythm. He began to push in harder and harder, holding his hips and moaning joyously.

Mozenrath's face was contorted, half pain, half pleasure. It was so sweet, so intoxicating. Having the thudding against his ass, pushing against something inside that caused bliss to blaze like a wild fire. He pushed his mouth again into Jasmine's honeyed flower, pulling moans from her. "Mozenrath…ughaaa oh right there, right on my clit." Jasmine grabbed a handful of his hair and push him in deeper. With a little searching, Mozenrath's tongue found the tiny little swell of flesh that could send ripples of orgasm through a woman's body. Gingerly he touched it, and Jasmine's eyes went wide. Her back lifted off the ground and her groan echoed off the walls. "Yes….oh Allah yes!" The sound that came from her throat rose like an opera and Mozenrath made a little noise of shock as female juices filled his mouth. He drank what he could, letting the rest make a little pool of wetness on the floor.

Jasmine smiled down at him, then up at Aladdin. With no warning Mozenrath found himself upside down, one leg on either side of Aladdin's body and the thick, hard rod was driven deeper into his body. He squeaked in surprise, holding the carpet in an attempt to support his body, but Aladdin grabbed hold on his legs and jerked him up, moaning.

Jasmine giggled. She never would have thought the sorcerer's moans of pleasure would sound so…feminine. In fact, if you looked at him from the back, you wouldn't be able to tell him apart from a woman. She considered that it was better that way, easier to see him as a consort rather than the wizard who once threatened her country. On the other hand, it was a pity she couldn't enjoy that shaft of his inside her. Not for a while at least. Once they had proven that Aladdin was indeed fit for the throne, and she had provided an heir and a spare, (an old royal quota, in case something happened to the first crown prince), Mozenrath and she might enjoy more together as fellow 'wives' of the Sultan.

Mozenrath, in the meantime, was already delighting in the unfathomable pleasure of penetration. The need inside him was being stroked faster and faster, his tunnel succumbing to the attentions of the hero. He mewed, eyes closed and torso taunt as he pushed himself against the shaft, trying to force it in more.

"That's it, tell me how it feels." Aladdin said suddenly, taking Mozenrath's manhood in his hand and massaging it. "Go on, let me know or I won't let you finish…"

"No….auh…!" Mozenrath couldn't stand it, he would explode, his lungs would shatter and his body would break. "Please, it's wonderful." He tried to think. "It's…it's so hard…OH Gods it's so hard inside me!"

Something inside snapped, his fingers ripped at the brightly colored carpet and the world whirled in front of him. "Ahhhh…ahhhhhhhh yesssss!" Mozenrath couldn't hold back, his very soul swelled in rapture as he came, his screams reaching ever the ears of the stable hands and midnight guards. His tunnel flexed and he felt Aladdin come inside him, filling him with male orgasm. He shuddered in the after tremors of coming. He felt flushed with heat, then bitten with cold over and over again as Aladdin gently set him on the floor.

In a second Jasmine was there, holding a bowl of hot water and a wash cloth. She poured sandalwood oil into the bowl and gently began washing Mozenrath between the legs, being careful as she touched where he'd been entered. He flinched a little, then trembled, she was only cleaning him, removing the stickiness. Jasmine shocked him by running her fingers gently through his hair and whispering little comforting words.

_How **dare** they be so gentle! _He growled internally. _How dare they be so sweet! _Mozenrath gasped when Jasmine slid a cautious finger into his love tunnel. Apparently, she was pleased with what she found, for within moments, a second finger joined.

"Please…" Mozenrath whimpered, not sure if he was begging her to stop or continue. His insides were quite tender, and her smooth little fingers, wiggling around inside created an almost over indulgent feeling. Aladdin bent over and covered the sorcerers lips in his own, soaking up the flavor of his kisses.


End file.
